Operation Tempelhof Rescue
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: At Hunter and Colleen's wedding recepation three uninvited guest arrive and capture Levi. The three guest have plans for Levi, will the Rovers save him before it's to late? Will they learn about there past as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Tempelhof Rescue **

***Don't own Road Rovers or Geist. Only own Levi, Makarov, and Luke. **

After living with the rovers for almost a 9 months Levi was a well season member of the team. In those nine months Hunter had proposed to Colleen in October, Exile was made the Russian Ambassador to the United States, and Levi and Blitz had grown closer. So much so that the two slept in the same bedroom together. The others didn't mind it, they were glad Blitz had a best friend to protect him and so was Levi. One day a month and a half before the wedding Levi told Exile and Blitz that they should do a bottle dance at the wedding. The two agreed and they practice for the whole month. We the big day came the three were just as nervous as Hunter and Colleen, because they were preforming in front of ambassadors, prime ministers, and the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge . When it came time for the reception the three switched into their costumes as the guest sat down. The costumes had a black knee length coat, dark dress pants, white dress shirts, and black top hats. After they changed they walked out into the ballroom and went to the dance floor. Colleen and Hunter sat at a table in front of the dance floor. Colleen was wearing a white dress and Hunter was sporting a suit with a blue tie. Exile picked up a microphone from the DJ table.

Exile: (Happily.) "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight is a special night for Colleen and Hunter. Today these two have made vows to love each other until death. So Blitz, Levi, and I have a special gift for them tonight for the happy couple."

He sets the mike down and picks up three empty wine bottles and hands one to Levi and one to Blitz. The music then starts to play; the song was the bottle dance song from Fiddler on the Roof. Levi steps forward and places the bottle on his hat; he then raises and lowers his arms to the beat. Then Blitz flows and grabs Levi's hand, they both then start to do move their feet in a tap dance style way. Finally Exile joins in and the three dance until the music begins to get louder. They unlock their arms and get on their knees. As if they were one the group moves their right legs first lunging forward; they then do the same with their left legs until they make it to the couples table. Out of nowhere the music picks up speed the three then do the Kankan until the melody is done. The whole room then erupts with applause and everyone stands up. Exile, Levi, and Blitz take the bottles off their heads and take a bow. The crowd of people clapS until the sound of a large door closing fills the room. Three figures in black appear and walk over to dance floor. Blitz steps in front of Levi to protect him from the strangers.

Blitz: (Boldly.) "What are you three doing here? Have you come to ruin this party as well?"

One of the men steps forward and relieves himself to the room. Everyone was shocked because he looked just like Hunter, except that he was a little taller and had a scare on the left side of his face. Hunter gets up and walks over to Blitz and Exile.

Hunter: (Strong but confused.) "Luke what are you doing here, I thought you were dead?"

Luke: (His voice was very evil sounding. Almost like the voice of Scar.) "Oh no little brother you thought wrong."

The other two step forward and relieve themselves. One looked like Exile but much bigger and had an eye patch covering his right eye. The last one scared Levi the most; he looked identical to Blitz except he had three scares on his right eye.

Blitz: (Trembling.) "Geist, it can't be I saw you die back in New York?"

Geist: (Slyly.) "Well I'm not dead am I?"

He spoke with a thick German accent.

Exile: (Sacred tone but hush.) "Makarov, you alive be how can that be?"

Makarov: (Deep Russian accent.) "Hello Exilov, how has life been, you little runt."

Hunter: (Strong.) "Why have you three come?"

Geist: (Cunningly.) "We heard that you were getting married so we came to surprise you guys *He then sees Levi hiding behind Blitz. He walks over and inspects him like someone who was buying a new car would do.* Oh yes, he will make a good test subject."

Levi: (Trembling and scared.) "Te-test sub-subject."

Just as Levi finished his sentence Luke and Makarov pull out two SIG P226 Equinoxes from their jacks.

Geist: (Commanding.) "Everyone get on the ground now!"

Everyone got down on the ground with screams and shouts for mercy. Luke and Makarov went over to Levi and picked him up.

Levi: (Kicking and scrumming.) "Let me go now!"

But Geist just grabbed a full wine bottle and smacked Levi on the head causing him to pass out. Makarov put Levi on his shoulder as a rope latter broke though one of the skylights. Luke went up it first then Makarov still holding there hostage.

Geist: (Happily.) "Sorry we have to leave you so soon, but here's a present from us."

He takes out his Desert Eagle .50 that was black with gold designs on the slide and grip. He calmly walks over to Colleen and fires, the bullet shatters her knee cap and she lets out a scream of agony. Geist then walks back to the latter and walks up it. Then we see that a Blackhawk Helicopter with Levi, Makarov, Luke, and Geist take off and head for Berlin. Once the group was gone everyone rushed over to help Colleen. Her once white dress was now crimson red.

Hunter: (Tearing up.) "Oh Colleen please be ok."

Colleen: (Lying in a pool of her blood.) "I will be ok once we get back Master will fix me up. But you guys need to save Levi."

Hunter: (Sobbing.) "But we need you to help us."

Blitz: (Trying to confront them.) "She is right Hunter we need to save Levi before it is to late."

Hunter: "Ok."

Hunter picks up Colleen and rushes her to the Road Rover and takes her back to H.Q. While Exile and Blitz stayed to help the guest. Once back at home Hunter rushes Colleen to the O.R where Master worked on her for 6 full hours. Hunter told him what happened at the wedding reception.

Hunter: (Worried for his wife and his friends.) "What should we do Master and how do we find where Levi is?"

Master: (Frustrated.) "Take the new sky rover it's the modified 707 it has an arsenal of weapons you can use. I will use the tracing device in Levi's phone to locate where he is."

Hunter: (Boldly.) "I'll go pick up Blitz and Exile will come back and head out."

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Don't own Road Rovers or Geist. Only own Levi, Makarov, and Luke. **

Scene 2:

We then cut to Blitz and Exile back at the ballroom. All of the guests had left leaving the two rovers alone. They were searching the room for clues to see where Levi was taken to. As Blitz was looking he saw a piece of paper, he picked it up and called for Exile.

Exile: (Walking over to his friend.) "What is it comrade Blitz, is it a clueski?"

Blitz: (Hopeful.) "I think so?"

Exile: (Confused.) "What does it say my friend?"

Blitz: (Hoping for the best.) "It says, 'To fine your friend don't look far. This city been divided and has fought three world wars hard. Two were hot and one was cold. Fine the eagles head and your friend shall be not fair. L.G.M.' There has only been two world wars though."

Exile: (Remembering Levi's mini history lessons.) "No there have been three world wars. The two hot ones were the first and second. Cold one being the Cold War, but what city fought in all three and was divided?"

Blitz: (Bursting out the answer.) "Berlin, the eagle's head must be the one at Tempelhof Airport!"

Exile: (Hugging Blitz tightly.) "Blitz you are a smartest person I know next to Levi."

Blitz: (Choking.) "Thank you Exile, but save the celebration until we get Levi back."

Exile releases him and the two headed back to H.Q to tell Hunter.

_Meanwhile with Levi… _

Levi was starting to wake up; his vision was blurry so he couldn't make much out. All he could make out was that he was in a gigantic room, his wrists and ankles were tried up tight, that he was on his knees, and that the three brothers were standing over him.

Levi: (Scared but in a strong tone.) "Where the fuck am I and why am I even here?"

Luke: (Simple tone but wicked.) "You are at Tempelhof Airport my simple friend. But for you are here ask my friend Geist."

Levi's eyes finally refocus to relieve that Geist was in a WW2 German general uniform that had a paw print instead of a swastika on the armband and under the eagle. The other two were dressed in civilian Luftwaffe uniforms and didn't have the military style hats. Geist stepped forward and pulled out a riding crop and placed it under Levi's chin.

Geist: (Slyly.) "You have been chosen for two reasons one to provide us a little fun, and two so we can test are new *evil smile* experiment."

Levi: (Trying to hard not to show his fear.) "Wha-what do you mean by fun?"

Makarov: (Slimily.) "Have you ever read _The Most Dangerous Game_?"

Levi then knew what they were up to. He was going to be set free in the building and if he was to be caught he would be tested. This shock showed on his face pretty well and Geist just looked at him with disgust.

Geist: (Disgusted.) "I see that you know the story, but we changed it a little. You have one hour in which you can hide, but all the exits have been blocked off so you can't escape. If you win we will experiment on you and if we win the same thing will happen."

Levi: (Trying to be brave.) "So either way I lose, don't I."

Geist didn't reply but just snap his fingers and his two henchmen untied Levi's ropes.

Geist: (Manically.) "You have a five minute head start. Now run you idiot!"

Without hesitation Levi ran through the building and into a hall way until there was turn hallways that branched off in two directions. He took the one that went right and ran until the sound system came on.

Geist: (Happily evil.) "Five minutes is up big boy now preparing for some classic music to listen to."

Tchaikovsky 1812 starts to play as Levi continued to run he then found an unlocked office and rushed in to it closing the door behind him. In the office was a large oak desk that Levi could hide under. Once he got under it he pulled out his Black IPhone 5 and called Blitz.

Levi: (Waiting for Blitz to pick up the phone.) "Come on Blitz pick up god damn it!"

Final after what seemed like hours Blitz answers his phone and puts it on speaker.

Blitz (Worried for his best friend.) "Are you ok?!"

Levi: (Tearing up.) "No they are hunting me as part of a sick game of theirs! Please hurry before they catch me!"

Exile was piloting the modified 707 and Hunter co-piloting with him.

Exile: (Trying to be reassuring.) "We are about an hour and a halfski from Tempelhof Airport."

Just as he finished his sentence a loud thud could be heard alone with a scream from Levi.

Blitz: (Scared.) "Levi what just happened?!"

Levi: (Hush tone.) "They are in the room I'm in, oh my god. Blitz I love you and no matter what happens please remember that"

When he finished his sentence Luke bent down and looked at Levi with a mad man's smile.

Luke: (Cocky.) "We found are new lab rat boss."

Levi: (So scared that he was trembling.) "Hurry guys!"

Luke grabbed Levi by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out into the hallway where Geist and Makarov stood. In Geist right hand was a large syringe that held a white colored liquid. Levi was then forced down on his back as Luke rolled up the right sleeve of Levi's shirt.

Levi: (Begging for mercy.) "What is that, no please I beg of you to stop, PLEASE!"

Geist didn't listen to him he bent down and stabbed Levi in his arm and injected him. Levi let out a scream of agony that was so loud that the rovers could hear it on Blitz's phone. Everyone on the other end of the line was silent. Blitz was the worst though he was heartbroken because he had fallen in love with Levi and thought that he was dead.

Blitz: (Mumbles.) "They took him from me."

Hunter: (Worried.) "They took what from you?"

Blitz: (Getting very angry.) "They took him from me; they fucking took him from me! The one person that I really loved with all my heart and they fucking took him away from me!"

Blitz then started to cry heavily into his hands. Hunter got out of his chair and walked over to him and tried to comfort him. But all Blitz did was put his face into Hunter chest and cried staining Hunter's green shirt. Hunter just let him do that until he stopped.

Hunter: (Bravely.) "Don't worry we will avenge his death if it's the last thing we do."

Blitz: (Sobbing.) "Really you would do that?"

Exile: (Reassuring.) "Of course we would he means that much to you."

Blitz: (Whipping his tears away.) "They lets go kick so ass for Levi."

Back with Levi, we see that Geist had moved him to the main entrance of the airport. Levi had become very sick from the Injection and threw up twice alone the way.

Levi: (Sickly.) "What was that stuff you injected into me?"

Geist: (Manically.) "It was a concentrated form of Makarov's D.N.A. We injected you so we could see if it works or not."

Levi: (Sicken by his statement.) "Why would you do that to anyone?"

Geist: (Excited that he asked.) "You see back in the dying days of the Third Reich Hitler tried to create a Cano-Sapiens army but he never had it realized. At least until you came along you see have you ever seen the movie _White House Down?_"

Levi: "Yes but why do you ask?"

Geist: (Checking Levi's health.) "You see we plan on blowing up the Reichstag and storming the Presidential palace and executing the Chancellor and setting up our own government with me as Dictator. All we need is for you to come to are side."

Levi: (Pushing him away.) "I would never join your side even if it meant death!"

Geist: (Getting up from the floor.) "I figured that the old you would say that, but he will die right about now."

Levi then launchers forward and grab at his stomach. He starts to stretch longer and brownish red and white fur started to grow from his skin. Then his nose and mouth form into muzzle; his ears then started to go to a point and become like Exile's. His cloths then started to rip as his hands and feet start become more like paws. Finally after 5 minutes of horrible pain it was over Levi had changed severely, he was a Serbian husky Cano-Sapiens now with blood red eyes and was now under Geist's control.

Geist: (Slyly.) "So now do you want to join us?"

Levi: (Thinking no.) "Yes I would love to join your side."

He couldn't believe it he had said yes and his voice had got deeper almost like a low growl and he had a Russian accent now like Exile's.

Geist: (Evilly.) "Good, let's get you into a uniform. We can't have you walking around in pink boxers now can we."

Levi looked down at himself two things had changed. One he was muscular now and two he was in a pair of pink American Eagle trunks.

Levi: (Thinking to himself.) "Thank god those didn't rip, but I do like the new muscles."

Geist lead Levi to a room that Luke and Makarov were sitting in waiting for him and Geist to come.

Luke: (Jokingly.) "Nice undies Levi."

Levi: (Annoyed.) "Shut you maggot. I can kick your ass every day of the week."

Luke got up and stared right into Levi's eyes. The stare had no emotion in it except hate.

Luke: (Gritting his teeth.) "Are you challenging me you little prick?!"

Geist stepped in and broke up the fight and handed Levi his uniform.

Geist: (Calmly.) "Save your energy for when the Rovers come to 'Save' Levi. Now go change fast Levi before they get here."

Levi said nothing and went to change into his new uniform. It was just like Geist with all the medals and everything, including a standard issue service glock. After he had changed he walked back to the room with the other. They talked about their plans until the heard the sound of a door being kicked down.

Geist: (Manically.) "Looks like are guest have arrived boys. Let's go welcome then to Tempelhof Airport their finally destination."

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Don't own the Road Rovers or Geist. Do own Levi, Makarov, and Luke. **

Scene 3:

After the phone call Blitz, Hunter, and Exile went to the planes armory to stock up on weapons and armor. Each of them grabbed an AR-15s, colt 1911s, bullet proof vests, and pictures of their supposedly dead friend. The rest of the flight was quiet and no one talked until they were 10 minutes from the airport.

Computer: "10 minutes until Tempelhof Airport being preparing for landing."

Blitz: (Sadden by the loss of the love of his life.) "I wonder what they did to him."

Hunter: (Putting his hand on Blitz's shoulder.) "Whatever they did we will get them for it. Now let's go over our game plan. Ounce we're in the main terminal building Exile will take my left and blitz you take my right. After we blast our brother to kingdom come will hide the bodies and search for Levi or his body and head home."

Blitz didn't like the word 'body' but he assumed the worst. But he hoped for the best. When the plane touched down it was 2:00 o'clock at night and was pitch black so no one saw the plane touch down. When they got out their seats they walked over to the door and opened it. A small later came out and touched the runway. Once everyone was on the ground they put silencers on the AR-15s and ran in a straight line toward one of the old entrances for the passengers. But when they got there it was locked.

Hunter: (Angry but hush tone.) "Damn it all, the doors are locked. How are we going to get in?"

Exile: (Cockily.) "Leave that to me."

He took out his 1911 and aimed it at the glass window and fire. The glass shattered but no alarm went off they side into the building. As they walked through the building they could hear faint voices.

Exile: (Aiming his pistol.) "Get ready guys for a blood bathski."

Hunter: (Seriously but in a joke tone.) "I hate baths, but I hate my brother more."

Out of nowhere a loud booming voice comes out.

Voice: (Russian accent and evilly.) "Hate is such a strong word, but I do admit to using it though."

Blitz: (Shaken by the voice.) "Show yourself now."

Voice: (Childishly.) "Ok don't be frightened."

The man steps out of the shadows and relieves himself to be a brown and white Siberian husky. He was dressed in a Nazi military uniform but the armband had a paw print instead of a swastika on it.

Hunter: (Shaking rapidly.) "WH-who are y-you and where are the others?"

Voice: (Slyly.) "Don't you remember me? *Evil laugh*I'm your friend, I'm LEVI."

Blitz: (Shocked.) "Nnnnnnnooooooo it can't be."

Geist: (Walks forward.) "Oh yes it is."

Luke: (Walks forward.) "He is the new and improved Levi."

Makarov: (Walks forward.) "He will help us with the building of the Fourth Reich soon."

Hunter: (Trying to rejog Levi's memory.) "Levi these aren't your real friends, we are!"

Luke: (Punching Hunter in the face.) "You can't bring him back now he belongs to use now."

Hunter is punched so hard that he is knocked out. Exile tries to talk to Levi but is kicked in the crown jewels and falls to the floor out of breath. Blitz then remembers something that always cheered up Levi and he thought is my work. Blitz pulls out his AR and shoots Geist, Luke, and Makarov in their left knees. They all fall to the floor in pain grabbing them as Blitz tackles Levi.

Levi: (Trying to break free.) "Get off of me or I will gut you like a fucking fish!"

Blitz: (Thinking.) "God I hope this works."

He then starts to tickle Levi and it somehow worked. Levi's eyes began to change back to his normal bluish green color.

Levi: (Laugh hysterically.) "Stop it Blitz*laugh* you know I'm *snort* very ticklish!"

Blitz: (Excited to have his friend back.) "I'm glad to see that you're back to normal …. kind."

Levi: (Calming down after Blitz stopped.) "Well it's great to be back now let's put these animals in the holding cells on the plane."

As he got up the two friends heard the most dreaded sound that they could think of it was the sound of a gun being cocked. The two looked around to see Geist pointing his golden desert eagle at Blitz.

Geist: (Gritting his teeth and furious.) "You little shit you ruined my plans again, now to end your fucking little life right now!"

He fired the gun ounce at Blitz, but Levi pushed him out of the way and the bullet hit him right above the heart. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and began to bleed. Blitz fire his AR at Geist and killed him instantly. Blitz then fell next to his dying companion he removed Levi's overcoat and dress shirt.

Blitz: (On the verge of tears.) "Levi don't worry you will be ok you'll see."

Levi: (Weakly.) "No Blitz I'm finished, I am losing too much blood."

Blitz: (Crying softly.) "No please don't die on me I love you. I will go get Exile maybe he can help you."

Blitz tries to get up but Levi wouldn't let go of his hand.

Levi: (Weakly.) "Please don't go I'm finished. But Blitz before I die please give me a kiss that is my dying wish."

Blitz: (Crying heavily.) "Ok anything for you … partner."

He leans in and give Levi a kiss on the lips. He then backs his head after it and hold Levi's right hand.

Levi: (Only seconds from death.) "I can hear the voice of God calling for me. Blitz please move on after I'm gone I want you to be happy. Will you do that for me?"

Blitz: (Crying tears of sadness.) "Ok I will try buddy, I will try."

Levi: (On his last breaths.) "Thank you Blitz, now I must move on to the heavens."

And with that he slowly laid his head back and his eyes began to close. When they were fully shut Blitz knew that he was gone. Hunter had woken up after the gun shot but he was still sore and had seen what had happened and was heartbroken by the sight.

Hunter: (Thinking.) "Those two really loved each other a lot. Levi will be missed."

Exile was thinking the same even though he secretly he didn't like their friendship being that close. He knew he was wrong now that he saw that the two really loved each other. After 5 minutes of pure silence the two walked over to Blitz who was sobbing still. No one said a word but they knew what to do. The three moved Luke and Makarov to the hospital area on the plane where they fixed their knees and hand cuffed then to the beds. Then they moved Geist and Levi's bodies to the plane and sat them on to metal tables in the kitchen and placed white sheets over them. Blitz stayed in the room holding Levi's lifeless hand, Hunter and exile just let him stay there so he could grief the loss of his companion. 2 hours after the plane took over Blitz went and took a shower to get the blood off his fur. He then put on some fresh cloths and walked back to the kitchen. But as he walked back he saw a golden glow coming from the room.

Blitz: (Confused.) "What the hell is that glow?!"

He ran into the room and what he saw amazed him.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Road Rovers only Levi. **

Scene 4

Once Blitz was inside the kitchen what he saw was shocking. Levi's body was glowing a golden color. As he got closer to the body the glow began to dim, Blitz then pulled the sheet away from Levi's face and looked down to see an amazing site. Levi was sleeping like a baby! He couldn't believe it he even checked Levi's pulse to make sure. He was beating at a normal pace. Blitz was so happy that he rushed to the cockpit to tell the others. But as he tried to run off he felt his hand being pull at.

Blitz: (Shocked and Confused.) "Levi is that you?!"

Levi: (Raspy voice.) "Yes it is partner and do I have a story to tell you and the others."

Blitz helped him sit up and even more amazed. Levi's gunshot wound was gone and he smiled of olives and fire.

Blitz: (Trying to leave again.) "I have to go tell the overs that you are alive!"

But again Levi held onto his hand and whined.

Levi: (Tearing up.) "Please don't go I don't want to be away from you anymore!"

Levi then pulls him in for a long passionate kiss. Blitz is lost in his companions eyes they had now turn to a stormy gray color. He then chores his fingers through his friend fur coat. Finally Levi releases his partner.

Levi: (Jokingly.) "Now that is how you kiss someone!"

Blitz: (Felling on top of the world.) "I will call the others to come and then you can tell us your story."

Levi nodded his head and Blitz called for the others to come. After Exile had set the plane on auto-pilot the two walked to the kitchen.

Exile: (A little annoyed.) "What is it com*shocked to see Levi* comrade Levi how are you alive!?"

Hunter: (Equally shocked.) "How, but, we saw you die!"

Levi: (Calmly.) "Now I know you are shocked but if we move to the den I will explain everything."

Levi got off the table and walked to the small den and sat in the loveseat Blitz sat next to him. While the other two sat on the couch and face Levi.

Levi: (Taking in a deep breath and exhaling.) "Ok here we go. Frist off have any of you read the Lightning Thief series here, because this is important."

Exile: (Proudly.) "I just finished _The Mark of Athena_."

Hunter: (Embarrassed.) "No, but I have heard good things about them."

Blitz: (Just as embarrassed.) "Same here, so what is the big deal?"

Levi: (Calmly.) "Well in the story the Greek gods are real and they have demigod kids and well, everyone on this plane is one."

Two of the Rovers were shocked at what they heard, all except Hunter. Who looked like some had told everyone a secret of his.

Levi: (Calm tone.) "Now I know what you are all thinking. Levi has finally gone mad, but it's true."

Exile: (Shaken.) "So who is my godly parent?"

Levi: (Calm tone.) "Well we will get to that soon. First my story, after I had died I wasn't sent to the pearly gates but to of all places the top of Empire State Building. I was up there with a beautiful woman dressed in ancient Greek armor. She had brown flowing hair; caramel colored skin, and storm grey eyes. I looked at her and she pointed to an empty elevator for some reason I stepped into it with her and we shot up. When the thing stopped we stepped out and onto and hill in the sky full of Greek style temples, homes, and palaces. I asked her where was I and she replied in a sweet tone 'You are at Mt. Olympus home to the Greek gods my son.' I was so shocked I couldn't speak at all. The woman then walked me up a hill to a huge palace and walked me into a room full of people that were almost 15 feet tall. Once I entered they all went to their thrones and the woman grew to their height and took her throne. For a moment I felt like they were going to step on me until a man with long salt and pepper hair and beard and wearing a business suit said in a booming voice said, 'Levi Magnuson I assume.'. I replied yes and he said, 'You were part of a group called Road Rovers and where killed by my brother Hades son Geist weren't you?' Then I said yes and was shaken by his question."

Exile: (Entrusted by the story.) "So Blitzski is related to the god of death?"

Levi: "I will answer that later. So back to the story the man then asked 'Do you know who we are and why you are here.' I looked around the room and calmly said, 'You are the 12 Olympian gods and you are the king of the gods Zeus. But for why I'm here I don't have a clue.' The woman that guided me there then said, 'You were called here to tell the other Rovers about their godly parents and help Camp Half Blood with the war on New Rome. Also you are a child of Athena and I am your godly parent.' I was naturally shocked by this but I believed it because well I was on Mt. Olympus. So I asked her in fear but in curiosity, 'Who are the parents of my friends and how will I tell them?' Then Zeus said, 'For that the rest of you have to leave and Athena will have to stay hear.' So all of the Olympians left the room leaving me with my mom and Zeus in a huge room with only a fireplace burning. Athena spoke first in a sweet tone, 'So your friend Blitz is son of Hermes, Exile is the son of Heracles, and Colleen is the daughter of Ares.' I was confused because they forgot about you Hunter, but then Zeus said, 'Hunter is the son of Jupiter, Geist was the son of Hades, Luke *he bits his fist* is my son and as for Makarov is the son of Hercules.' I figured that they he and the other gods had turned into dogs to get all your mom's pregnant then I asked, 'So how am I going to tell them seeing that I'm you know all dead and stuff.' Athena got up and shrunk to my size and walked over to me and said, 'We made a deal with Hades to let your live again, but only if you help fight for Greeks in the war.' I said of course we would and she just touched my forehead. And the rest is history as we say."

Everyone was still shocked, again except Hunter and Levi could tell.

Levi: (Hopeful that the others didn't notice.) "Blitz why don't you head to the bedroom I will be there soon and Exile why don't you go back to the cockpit. I need to talk with Hunter alone."

The two got up and left leaving them alone in the room.

Hunter: (Worried.) "So they told you my secret didn't they?"

Levi: (Coldly.) "Yes they did, I can't believe it. You lived at Camp Jupiter with Octavian and you ran away because they had found out you were a demigod."

Hunter: (Sadden by his friend's response.) "You can just me Levi I'm super loyal you know that."

Levi: (Coldly.) "I know, but you can still be loyal to him, after all he was your former master. Now if you can excuse me I'm going to bed."

Levi got up from his seat and left the room and went to the bedroom. When he walked in Blitz was already under the covers sleeping. Levi though it was cute that he was sucking his thumb like a little kid. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower then ounce he was done he slipped on a pair of Aerospatiale boxer briefs and slipped into the covers. He then cuddled with Blitz until he fell asleep. Levi knew there was a long road ahead of them, but all he could think about was being with the person he loved.

**The End.**


End file.
